Drive
by Cara Cal Ipsofacto
Summary: The group go to an open mike night, Catherine is really enjoying the performance, but is shocked to find out who is singing.  Contains femmeslash.    A sort of song fic, inspired by Drive by Melissa Ferrick


A/N The Song is "Drive" by Melissa Ferrick from her album Freedom, I suggest you look it up on youtube to listen to whilst readin, but it's not a necessity. I heard the song and just had to write a fic for Sara and Catherine, I've only written Buffy and a tiny amount of Xena so I hope you enjoying.

Italics Denotes Flash back

"Hey guys, any of you fancy a beer?" Said Catherine to the group who were all in the locker room.

"Yeah sure, sounds good Cath." Said Warrick.

"I sure need a beer." Agreed Nick,

"Sounds cool to me." Joined Greg.

"Great, does anyone no where Sara is, I was gonna ask her but I couldn't find her." Asked Catherine.

"Oh she had to go, she had something she needed to do after work…" Said Greg.

"So where we goin?" Asked Nick.

"I hadn't thought of that part, any suggestions?" Asked Catherine.

"How about that new bar, the one with the open mike night? Sofia was saying it was really good, apparently she saw some real talent there last week." Suggested Greg.

"As long as there is beer, I'm in." Said Warrick.

"Same here." Agreed Nick.

"Okay people let's do it." Said Catherine "Lead the way Greg"

xxxxx

The group all bought there drinks and sat down in a booth chatting away to each other and relaxing.

A couple of acts came and went across the stage, none of which where very special. None of them had been bad but none had been great.

Catherine was talking to Nick across the table but half heard the announcer welcoming a new act on to the stage.

"**If you want this  
>if you want this<br>if you want this, you're gonna have to ask  
>nicely please<br>yeah if you want this  
>you're gonna have to ask me<br>you're gonna have to ask me"  
><strong>

She didn't hear the beginning of the track but was distracted by the voice knowing she had heard it somewhere before.

**"****Whatever****you****want  
>I<strong>**'****ll****give****it****to****you  
>I<strong>**'****ll****give****it****to****you****slowly  
><strong>**'****till****you****'****re****just****begging****me****to****hold****you  
>ya<strong>**whatever****you****want  
>whatever<strong>**you****want  
>but<strong>**you****'****re****gonna****have****to****ask****me,****"**

She turned to look at the stage, and could make out the shape of a woman with a guitar, but due to the position of their table and the lighting could not make out the woman's face.

"**Your mouth waters  
>stretched out on my bed<br>your fingers are trembling  
>and your heart is heavy and red<br>and your head is bent back  
>and your back is arched<br>my hand is under there  
>holding you up"<br>**

She was mesmerized by this woman's voice, and getting a little turned on by the song if she was honest with herself. Not that she was going to say that out loud.

"**I'll hold you up  
>and drive you all night<br>I'll hold you up  
>and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight<br>I'll hold you up  
>and drive you all night<br>I'll hold you up  
>and drive you 'till you feel the daylight<br>that's right  
>that's right"<strong>

"Hey Cath, you may want to close your mouth, you're drooling" Chuckled Warrick by her ear.

"Hmm, oh woops, thanks…" Mumbled Catherine. 

**"****In****the****kitchen  
>in<strong>**the****shower  
>and<strong>**in****the****back****seat****of****my****car  
>I<strong>**'****ll****hold****you****up  
>in<strong>**your****office  
>preferably<strong>**during****business****hours  
><strong>**'****cause****you****know****how****I****like****it****when****there****'****s****people****around  
>and<strong>**I****know****how****you****like****it  
>yeah<strong>**I****know****how****you****like****it  
>I<strong>**know****how****you****like****it****when****I****tease****you****for****hours****"**

Catherine continued to watch the performance in awe, trying to catch a glimpse of the performer.

"**Your mouth waters  
>stretched out on my bed<br>your fingers are trembling  
>and your heart is heavy and red<br>and your head is bent back  
>and your back is arched<br>and my hand is under there  
>holding you up"<strong>

"She's really good, isn't she?" Said Nick across the table.

"Um hmm…. Sure is." Mumbled Catherine, focused on watching the performance.

She could hear the others continue to discuss how good the singer was, but stayed focused on the performer, not hearing anything they said. 

**"****I****'****ll****hold****you****up  
>and<strong>**drive****you****all****night  
>I<strong>**'****ll****hold****you****up  
>and<strong>**drive****you****baby**** '****till****you****feel****the****daylight  
>I<strong>**'****ll****hold****you****up  
>and<strong>**drive****you****all****night  
>I<strong>**'****ll****hold****you****up  
>and<strong>**drive****you**** '****till****you****feel****the****daylight  
>oh<strong>**and****this****has****just****begun  
><strong>

**Yeah this has just begun  
>because we haven't even gotten started yet<br>I haven't even  
>I haven't even tied you up<br>I haven't even turned you over  
>this is where I want to live<br>right here between your hips  
>where all the love you hold and hide<br>it's where it lives  
>right here between your hips<br>this is where I want to live  
>it's where all the love you give exists"<strong>

A shadow came across Catherine's view of the singer. She looked up only to see Sofia standing there.

"Hey guys, guess you listened to my recommendation then Greg." Sofia said moving to stand next to Nick and Greg's side of the table.

"Yeah glad we did, most of the acts haven't been half bad. This woman is really good though, just ask Catherine." Greg laughed.

**"****Your****mouth****waters  
>stretched<strong>**out****on****my****bed  
>your<strong>**fingers****are****trembling  
>and<strong>**your****heart****is****heavy****and****red  
>your<strong>**head****is****bent****back  
>your<strong>**back****is****arched  
>my<strong>**hand****is****under****there  
>holding<strong>**you****up****"****  
><strong>

"Huh did you say my name? Sorry I was just watching the act." Replied Catherine trying to put her focus back on the group.

"Yeah about that, please don't tell her I suggested this place, she'll kill me once she realizes her secret is out." Said Sofia

"What do you mean?" Asked Nick.

"Wait have you guys not realized yet?" Laughed Sofia.

"Realized what?" asked Greg.

"Wait this is worth her wrath to see your reaction, let's just say wait till the song finishes and I'll explain." Said Sofia.

Catherine continued to listen to the song, still trying to place where she had heard the voice.

**"****I****'****ll****hold****you****up  
>and<strong>**drive****you****all****night  
>I<strong>**'****ll****hold****you****up  
>and<strong>**drive****you****baby**** '****till****you****feel****the****daylight  
>I<strong>**'****ll****hold****you****up  
>and<strong>**drive****you****all****night  
>I<strong>**'****ll****hold****you****up  
>and<strong>**drive****you****baby**** ''****till****you****feel****the****daylight  
>that<strong>**'****s****right  
>yeah<br>that****'****s****right  
>that<strong>**'****s****right  
>that<strong>**'****s****right  
>I<strong>**'****ll****hold****you****up  
>that<strong>**'****s****right  
>that<strong>**'****s****right  
>I<strong>**'****ll****drive****you****all****night"**

As the song finished, the announcer came on stage and took the hand of the performer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together again, for our returning performer Miss Sara Sidle"

A round of applause swept through the bar along with a chorus of whoops and cheers.

Catherine's Jaw dropped. "No way…" Catherine knew she had recognised the voice.

"Oh my god." laughed Greg. "You're right Sophia, she may kill you."

"But she was great," said Warrick "What did you think Catherine?"

"Erm yeah she was really good." Catherine said Blushing.

Sara walked over to the group. "Hey guys, guess you know my secret." Said Sara to everyone. "Err, Sophia are you responsible for this?"

"Sort of, I told Greg that this place did open mike night tonight. That's it, I swear." Said Sophia

"It's true, Catherine suggested a drink, I suggested here." Said Greg.

"Greg you're a CSI now, that makes you a trained investigator, I told you earlier I had to leave because I was singing tonight, could you not have put the two together to check if I was performing?" Sara half chuckled still not quite sure how she felt about the others having heard her sing.

"Don't worry you were great," Smiled Nick

"Yeah Sara, I loved it." Smiled Warrick.

Catherine was still trying to cool herself down. She could not believe that Sara Sidle had got her so worked up just by singing, she could not remember being this hot and bothered in a long time.

"You're amazing" Sighed Catherine looking up at Sara. "At singing, I mean…"

"Thanks Catherine." Sara smiled down at Catherine. "Guys, glad you liked it, now I need a beer, I'll be back."

"I think I need a beer to, back in a bit." Said Sophia.

Xxxxx

"Oh my god Sara, do you have any idea of the look Catherine has had on her face since she heard you sing?" Exclaimed Sophia once they were away from the group.

"What do you mean?' asked Sara. Gesturing at the bar man for two beers.

"Hello Sara she's hot for you. She was practically drooling. She was so shocked when your name was announced. She's been blushing ever since." Laughed Sophia

"Yeah probably embarrassed that it was me she was drooling over. She is way out of my league." Said Sara.

"But would you go for it?" Asked Warrick appearing behind Sara and Sophia, gesturing at the barman for a third beer.

"Well of course! It's Catherine freaking Willows!" Exclaimed Sara. "But there's no way she would so let's just leave the conversation there."

"I happen to disagree with you Sara, I know Catherine, just because she hasn't said so, doesn't mean she isn't interested. You never know until you try." Said Warrick grabbing his beer off the bar and paying for all three.

"Trust me." He said as he walked away.

Xxxxx

"Erm I've got to go." said Catherine standing up, just after Warrick followed Sara and Sophia.

"Tell the other's I said hi, I mean bye." Said Catherine feeling really flustered, knowing she wouldn't be able to sit and talk to Sara, not with the way she was feeling, she needed air, she needed a cigarette, she needed some alone time.

Xxxxx

Despite finishing late, Catherine thought the shift had gone well, she'd managed to mostly avoid Sara.

Apart from during assignment, she hadn't seen the other woman all shift.

Well not in person any way, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Sara all night, not helped by the fact that the brunette had turned up to assignments in the most figure hugging, painted on jeans she had ever seen in her life.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about those long legs, and what she wanted to do between them.

It had been rather distracting, she'd had a simple B and E, which had taken a lot of processing and time but the suspect had been caught on location and the case had been solved.

She was ready to go home, unfortunately her car had broken down again.

"Useless piece of junk!" Catherine exclaimed kicking the wheel of the car.

"Hey Catherine, what's up? Has your car broken down again?" Asked Sara, who had also finished late, as usual.

"Uh huh, stupid thing. It only had to last a few more hours before I picked up my new one this afternoon." Sighed Catherine.

"That's typical, do you need a ride? I can drive you home, if you want?" Offered Sara.

"Erm yeah that would be great thanks." Smiled Catherine blushing as she thought again about Sara's performance last night.

Sara could definitely drive her any time she wanted.

"Great, well hop in. Do you need a lift to pick up your new car later?" Sara asked, thinking about Warrick's comments the night before.

_xxxxx_

_After they had been to the bar for beers last night, they had got back to the table to discover Catherine had already left. _

_According to Nick she had looked very flustered and left in a hurry, and passed on her goodbyes to the other three._

"_She looked like she needed a cold shower." Giggled a drunken Greg._

"_Maybe you should see if you can catch her up, and join her" Winked Warrick_

"_Or see if she needs help in the kitchen, or the back of her car, or her office…" Laughed Sophia._

"_Hey, leave it alone guys, the last thing I want is Greg hearing this and saying something at the wrong moment._

"_Hey Sara what don't you want me to hear?" Asked Greg?_

"_Nothing important Greggo." Replied Sara glaring at Warrick and Sophia._

_Xxxxx_

"_So, I'm off home guy's." Said Sara standing up. _

"_Hey, I'll walk with you to the parking lot." Said Warrick, "I need to go home to."_

"_Cool, bye guys I'll see you later." Smiled Sara waving at the group as she walked away._

"_Warrick, are you alright, you look like you want to say something?" Questioned Sara._

"_Hmm, I wanna ask you something. But I'm not sure how you would take it." Warrick paused._

"_Well ask and find out." Replied Sara._

"_Okay, seriously do you like Catherine? I mean in more than she is 'Catherine freaking Willows' way?" Asked Warrick._

"_I, uh, um don't really wanna talk about it." Mumbled Sara._

"_Right okay, then just listen for a moment. I saw the look on Catherine's face when she realised it was you singing, it was one of realisation. Now most people think that Catherine is a strong fierce woman, and don't get me wrong, she is. But she only acts like that when she is certain about something. If she isn't sure she won't ask, because if she is wrong she'll fail. Catherine Willows doesn't fail. If you don't want to make the first move, make sure she knows you'll say yes if she does." Smiled Warrick._

"_Erm thanks, I'll think about it." Sara replied._

"_Hey you could always sing to her, that seemed to get her pretty worked up just now!" Laughed Warrick as he climbed into his car._

xxxxx

"Really Sara that would be really helpful if you don't mind." Catherine said as she buckled in.

"No problem Catherine. You know how I like to drive." Sara winked, pulling out of the parking space.


End file.
